


Coffee

by ravenett3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenett3/pseuds/ravenett3
Summary: in which two people's lives collide because of spilled coffee.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK PLS READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH. I NORMALLY DONT DO OFFICE FANFICS BC THEY ARE BORING BUT THIS IS THE ONLY PLOT THAT CAME TO MIND. MUCH LOVE <3 i may also write a closing chapter so watch out <3

akira jolted awake as her alarm buzzed loudly through her ears. she groaned softly and grabbed her phone, pressing the 'dismiss' button. she rubbed her eyes before sitting up and yawned. she theb wandered into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and fed her cat. 

akira walked back into her room and opened the drawer of her nightstand, grabbing a singular bottle of medication. she downed a single pill with the glass of water and showered right after. after her shower, she dressed herself, taking her time. a button up shirt, black straight leg work pants, and black flats. not too simple, not too flashy, but presentable.

the young female grabbed her phone and mini black, faux leather backpack with all her necessary necessities and looked at the time. "shit. black bean, watch the house while i'm gone!" the black black and white marbled cat mewed in response while sitting at the door, making akira smile. closing the front door to her apartment, akira made her way to the elevator and pushed the lobby floor button multiple times. she was always rushing out the door for some reason. she always got to work by the skin of her teeth.

akira greeted the counter employee on her way out of her apartment building, breathing in the crisp 8:30am morning air. she speed walked to her white cae. buckling up, she ignited her engine and made her way to her regular coffee shop. the coffee shop is where one of her very few friends works at. her older friend, older by one year, nala was working the counter this morning. so she thought about walking in instead of going through the drive-through.

meanwhile farther into the city, lived a stubborn male who was also getting ready for work on this fine morning. levi ackerman.

levi was currently looking in his mirror hanging on the wall of his bedroom, wearing a sharp black suit, black tie, and polished work shoes. he stared into his own eyes in the mirror, as if he were looking for something. he noticed how he did this before he walked out the door every time. maybe he was looking for something, or maybe someone.

levi exhaled, irritated, before walking out the door of his penthouse and took his private elevator all the way down to the first floor. having a cold yet calm expression on his face, he made his way to his vehicle. as if on cue after levi buckled up, his assistant called. the computer voice spoke:

"incoming call from, hange."

"answer." the male spoke, focusing on the road as he waited to hear his overly enthusiastic assistant's voice. 

"levi hi! hopefully you are out of your house by now. the meeting starts at 9:05am so please don't be stubborn and come fashionably late like last time..and the time before. and the-"

hange was cut off by the man.

" i won't. but i will be making a stop first." his voice was cool and even, expressing no other emotion than slight irritation.

"and where do you think you're going besides work mr.levi sir?" hange was curious. all levi did was work, work, and do more work.

"i'm in the sudden mood to get my own coffee, if you must know. i know a cafe i have passed a few times." he sighed, rolling his eyes before taking a left. 

"what? but i have your coffee right here-!"

"i don't care. either drink it yourself, give it to another employee or throw it out." hange whined on the other side of the line, audibly aggravated. while levi, simply rolled his eyes once more. 

"so bossy.." hange grumbled. it made levi chuckle under his breath and crack at smile.

"that's what i am. the boss. goodbye hange."

"no wait you still-!" and with that, levi ended the call with a simple press of a button. he parked in the cafe's small parking lot, locked his car and made his way in.

as for akira, she was next in line to order, smiling at her friend who was working the counter. 

"why hello nala." 

"why hello there ms.roberts." nala and akira both greeted each other with a brief handshake. akira smiled and then tapped her fingers on the orange counter, looking at the menu that was hanging from the ceiling. she realized she hadn't eaten this morning, so she ordered a donut with her usual drink and handed her card over.

"let me get a glazed donut with my usual, sound good?" nala held up an 'ok' sign with her fingers, before handing akira her card. she moved to the side for her friend to help the next customer. 

her next customer was levi. he did not flash a greetings smile. he simply slid his card across the counter, speaking in a monotone voice. "levi ackerman. cappuccino."

"coming right up." nala gave him a sheepish smile before sliding his card and handing it back to him. levi stepped aside, checking his watch before examining the interior of the cafe. it was very comfortable and not too loud. he thought about coming here to do work instead of his dull office room in his penthouse. he loved the smell of coffee. 

levi and akira did not once make eye contact nor acknowledge each other. but that was going to change very soon.

"akira." nala spoke loud enough for the younger female to hear and placed her order on the pick-up counter. she picked up her donut and her coffee,mouthing a 'thank you.'

while akira made her way to the door, levi's name was called and he thanked akira's friend and made his way to the exit. akira had quickly realized she forgot a stirrer. she liked to drink her coffee out of the very thin coffee stirrers when her beverage was still hot. 

the moment levi was close enough to akira, since he thought she was walking out too, akira did a 180 and collided with the taller male. his steaming hot coffee splashed onto her white button-up. her own coffee spilled out of her cup and ran down her hand. 

akira let a string of curse words flow out of her mouth, sucking in a breath through her clenched teeth. she held her shirt away from her skin so the hot beverage wouldn't do any more damage than it already has. 

"oh god." a shocked yet worried expression took over levi's face as he rushed over to the counter and grabbed a handful of napkins, padding down her shirt to soak up the excess coffee. 

"god, i am so sorry. i apologize, please let me pay for the shirt and your donut. i should of-" akira shushed him, pressing her lips together before walking over to the counter and grabbed a coffee stirrer. her friend, nala, came from behind the counter with a mop and mop water and walked over to her friend. 

"are you okay? you seem to be-" but akira shushed her too, she didn't want to say anything or she would start cursing and most likely yelling. everyone watched as she made her way to the door silently with her coffee she managed to save, walking past levi and to her car. 

"im so sorry. i truly am.." levi's voice trailed away as she walked past him and out the cafe. he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. he then looked down at his other hand and noticed he was still holding the now almost empty coffee cup. levi threw away the cup, apologized to nala and walked out of the cafe. his face flushed up to his ears from embarrassment as he made his way to this car and turned over the ignition. 

maybe none of this would of happened if he just got his coffee from hange like usual. 

akira got into her car and grabbed some napkins from her glove compartment, trying to get out as much coffee from her button uo as possible. obviously, it wasn't coming out anytime soon. 

"fuck it." she mumbled to herself before starting her car. she didn't have time to go home and so she continued her route to work.

akira soon arrived at the 53 story tall work building and went through security. she rushed into the elevator and repeatedly pressed floor 32, impatiently waiting. only 2 minutes before 9am. 

"come on.." she whispered. 

29...30...31..32.

"finally." akria rushed out the elevator, into the break room and clocked it. she made it by 47 seconds. a deep sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked down at her shirt, frowning. 

_oh well._ she thought. 

its not like she could get fired for a coffee stained shirt. it wasn't her fault anyway. 

well, maybe a little.

"ms.akira." a stern voice made akira spin around. it was her mentor and boss, lauren. she gave her a half smile and gestured to her shirt. lauren pinched the bridge of her nose and took off her black blazer, throwing it to akira. 

"hurry up and get out here." akira quickly threw on the blazer and followed her boss, grabbing her papers from her assigned cubby. 

"we have a meeting in 5 minutes. where were you?" lauren asked as she walked quickly through around floor. akira sighed and showed her the coffee stain again, getting an eye roll in return. 

"well today you're going to have to present, so make sure your stain is covered up. the ceo is coming today so please act professional." lauren greeted passing employee's before looking over some papers she had under her arm. 

akira pouted and looked at her shirt, mumbling. "a stained shirt doesn't make me any less professional." she huffed, getting a flick on her forehead as a result. 

"but it makes you _look_ unprofessional and clumsy. you understand? i didn't train you to come into work with a-.."

laurens voice zoned out when akira heard the elevator ding up ahead of her. as soon as the doors opened, akira's heart dropped and sped up at the same time. 

levi was annoyed from hange's endless talking. he walked out of the elevator and was greeted by the manager of the floor, listening to all the useless things he needed to know. as soon as he look up to look around and examine the floor, akira and him made eye contact. 

_oh._ he thought, mentally cringing at the coffee incident that happened just only minutes ago. 

"one moment please." he said nonchalantly, patting the manager's shoulder before walking towards her. he dodged employee's and the cubicles, making sure to keep eye contact with akira. 

"shit." akira whispered before grabbing laurens arm and briskly walking the opposite way. 

"wait-" levi whispered to himself before getting stopped by the very persistent manager again. by the time he looked to find akiras eye's again, she was gone. 

"what- where are we going? the meeting starts in 2 minutes." lauren followed, looking back to see levi. she gasped and pulled away from akira as soon as they were behind a wall. 

"what the hell akira. the ceo is here. i have to greet him." akira's mouth opened wide dramatically before she turned away from her boss, cursing quietly. 

lauren crossed her arms and leaned over to the side. "do you have something to say akira? say it. "

the younger female sighed deeply before turning back around. she gestured to her coffee stain again and then gestured behind lauren. 

"thats the guy that spilled coffee on me." her boss's eyes widened before she began to laugh, making akira flush a pink. 

"sounds like a cliche love story. jeez how lucky are you akira? you clock in only seconds for you are late and you are met once again with the guy who spilled coffee on you? an attractive guy at that?" akira rolled her eyes and looked away, facepalming herself. 

"shut up. i am definitely not lucky if we had to meet again because he spilled coffee on me and he is my boss's boss. and he is a very important person? so embarrassing." lauren shrugged and looked at her watch before gasping. she grabbed akira by her arm and dragged her from behind the wall, making their way to the conference room.

"well now's you're chance to get an apology. go get him tiger. " 

"what? wait-!" lauren swiftly opened the conference door and pushed akira in, along with her papers and her laptop. akira whipped around to the whole conference room staring at her. 

"glad you could make it ms. roberts." the floor manager broke the silence, getting a few laughs in return. akira awkwardly laughed along and nodded, looking at levi first. 

levi finally looked up to see who walked through the door after to manager spoke and his eyes widened. he sat up in his chair, this meeting suddenly becoming more interesting for him.

akira finally looked away from him and made her way to the projector. she connected her laptop, opened her presentation and clasped her hands together, putting on a smile.

"alright. so as you all know, our sales have been going down constantly. but not drastically, considering we do have the most popular security system on the market." she pressed to the next slide, showing a graph.

"we have been getting calls about our systems supposedly glitching and giving false alerts like, for example, let say you arent home and you get an alert that your front door opened. you check the cameras and no one is there. unsettling right?" she clicks to the next slide, showing real phone call quotes from real callers.

levi was only half paying attention. he was mostly looking at her. she was definitely the same girl from this morning. the coffee stain was evidence to prove it. akira felt his eyes on the back of her neck but decided to ignore it. 

"uh so, i have a proposition. we update our security system. but we add a biometric system. fingerprints, voice recognition, etcetera-"

"so you want us to basically put biometrics on a security system, similar to phones. sounds very unoriginal don't you think? plus you don't seem to be looking professional enough to even give a proposition today." another male employee, named connie, spoke and laughed at her, gesturing to her stained shirt. 

"uh, ahem.." akira's throat closed up, fiddling with her fingers. she glanced down at her shoes before looking at everyone's reaction in the conference room. she forgot how sexist an almost all male job could be. 

levi narrowed his eye at the lower ranked employee's and interlaced his fingers together, facing to the employee's direction.

"i suppose you have a better idea?" levi's voice cut through the room like a sword. if everyone was speaking at the same time, they would all still hear his even tone of voice. 

the employee choked up, staying quiet. 

"hm," levi stood and walked over to akira side, examining her presentation. "since no one else wants to present their supposedly better ideas. we will go with ms. robert's plan. any questions?"

silence. this made levi smile only a little. "then lets get to work. this meeting is over. get out." and with those works, the lower ranked workers quickly stood and walked out the conference room. akira swallowed the lump in her throat and began to stack her paper and exit out her presentation, quickly making her way to the door. 

"wait." levi grabbed her wrist firmly, turning her to his direction. he glanced down at her shirt before looking back at her eyes. 

"i'm sorry about your shirt. you seemed quite upset. please let me pay for it. " akira laughed sheepishly and shook her head, holding up her hand. 

"its okay. really. you don't need to waste your money on someone like me." she could feel her face heating up, trying to keep herself calm. lauren was right, he _was_ attractive. he had very sharp features. his hair was parted but not gelled down. his eyes were definitely sharp and cold. but as levi currently looked at her, they had the smallest hint of softness in them. 

"whats that supposed to mean? i _did_ spill coffee all over you." levi arched a brow, placing his hands on his hips. he was really intimidating, making akira lean back with an awkward smile. 

"its genuinely okay. don't worry about it. we do have washing machines in the 21st century." she chuckled and nodded, finally walking out the conference room. 

_right. of course. dumbass._ levi mentally facepalmed himself. he definitely forgot about washing machines during the conversation. 

akira sighed deeply before walking to her work desk. she placed her laptop down along with her work and placed her hands over her face.

"i heard it went well. why do you look so disappointed? " akira jumped at the sound laurens voice, looking over at her. she sucked in a breath, her face more colored than usual. lauren raised a brow before smiling. 

"did he apologize? what happened? tell me all about it." akira never knew her boss was a sucker for drama. she chuckled and turned her chair to her boss's way. lauren pulled up a chair from an empty desk next to akira's and scooted closer, listening. 

she stared at lauren before laughing at her sudden interest. "nothing happened. he apologized and wanted to pay for my shirt but i said it was okay because we do have washing machines." lauren's face deadpanned and she crossed her left leg over her right.

"did he insist on paying for it?" akira nodded, making her boss grin. 

"hmm. interesting. anyways, a few of us are going drinking tonight. you're coming with me, no questions asked okay? okay." lauren stood and brushed herself off before walking away. 

"but-!.. " akira couldn't argue. she _did_ have a day off tomorrow so she wouldn't have to worry about staying out late. she sighed and worked through the day, getting as much work done as possible.

°°°

8 hours later, akira's work shift was now over. 

she logged out her work computer, grabbed her laptop, her mini backpack and laurens blazer before clocking out. she said goodbye to the few workers on her floor and made her way to the elevator. akira checked her phone, noticing a text from lauren. 

**Meet us at Gina's at 9:30!**

akira smiled and replied while walking out of the elevator when it reached the lobby.

**See you in 15. (:**

akira definitely didn't want to show up in the dirty shirt she wore all day. she decided to stop by her house first and change her shirt, putting on a casual dark red one. the bar wasn't that far and she went to Gina's for a drink occasionally.

she finally drove to her destination and parked in the back. there were no other parking spaces in the front since it was a friday night. akira held laurens borrowed blazer over her forearm and opened the door. the aroma of burgers and alcohol hit her nose, making her smile. 

she looked around the bar before spotting her boss at a long table with several people. akira counted maybe 8 or so. 

"you made it!" lauren smiled and greeted akira with a hug before guiding her to the table. she had saved akira a seat next to her since she most likely knew no one but lauren. but she was acquainted with the other workers. 

"i brought your blazer. thank you for letting me borrow it." akira handed her blazer back to lauren before sitting down. her heart then sank, when she noticed levi at the end of the table, at least 2 seats away from her. he was on the opposite side of the table, sitting next to a brunette haired girl. 

"i'd like you to meet someone akira. akira this is hange, hange this is akira. hange is levi's secretary." akira looked at lauren before turning her gaze back to the energetic brunette. 

"hi nice to meet you." akira shook her hand with a polite smile. hange grinned, shaking her hand in return. "very nice to meet you too akira! as you can see, i brought along my boss, levi. he needs to get out once in a while. " hange whispered loudly, secretly pointing at the brooding male beside her.

levi glanced at akira only to glance at her again to see if it was really her. she waved awkwardly at him, but he kept an irritated expression before looking away in the distance again. he held a bourbon from the top of the glass, it was slightly unusual but akira didn't question it.

"alright! now that everyone is here, lets drink! responsibly though." hange held up her glass, cheering with everyone.

over the hour, everyone talked and drank. some ordered food to share. it was all positive energy. hange was already quite tipsy. she scooted over to levi and nudged him with a lazy grin. 

"soo mr.bossman. do you have any eyes on anyone? hmm?" hange continue to nudge him a few times, waiting for an answer. 

"yeah mr.bossman. anyone you find attractive around here?" lauren crossed her arms and leaned in, briefly looking at akira. akira was sort of curious too. but she didn't make it obvious. instead he sipped her beverage while keeping her ears open.

levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his glass. "you ladies are bullshit drunk. shut up." hange whined and put an arm over his shoulders, pulling him in close. 

"ahh come on levi! i know you must have an interest in someone. maybe.." hange looked around before her eyes landed on akira. 

"maybe akira! eh?" akira choked on her drink and quickly covered her mouth, coughing. lauren laughed aloud, watching akira become choked up. levi's eyes widened ever so slightly and he downed the rest of his bourbon, coughing lightly. he signaled the waitress and asked for 2 more glasses. this was going to be a long night for him. 

hange laughed when akira got choked up, moving away from levi. "all jokes guys calm down! or am i?" she wiggled her eye brows before giggling again. the alcohol was _definitely_ getting to her.

akira was dabbing the sides of her mouth with a napkin before glancing over at levi. he was drinking his glasses quite fast. it was quite obvious hange dragged him along. he definitely didn't seem like the social type. they met eye contact again, which made akira look the opposite way. 

it was now around 11:30pm and almost everyone was wasted besides the few drivers. hange was quite drunk and lauren sobered up. 

"hey akira. you sober enough to drive?" lauren asked while picking up hange and putting her arm around her own shoulders.

akira nodded and stood, stretching her arms. 

"good. you can take bossman . good luck. " lauren winked before walking near the exit.

"wait what? what do you mean!" by the time akira spoke, lauren was already out the door. she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking over at the older male. his head was on the table, about 5 glasses next to him. she couldn't help but smile. akira thought he could hold his liquor more.

"mr.ackerman? its time to go." levi groaned and looked up at akira. his gaze wasn't as sharp as it was earlier. it was more of a puppy eyes gaze. 

he ran a hand through his hair and groaned before looking around. it was only them two. he stood up and stumbled, akira quickly grabbing onto his arm. 

"please call me levi..im fine im fine." he slowly swatted her away, humming quietly.

akira rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm anyway. he didn't fight the second time. instead he followed her outside, breathing in the cool air. 

"i presumed you weren't a light drinker levi." akira chuckled softly before unlocking her car and carefully guiding him into the passenger's seat. 

"i'm not. i just didn't want to hear all the nonsense from hange. where the hell is she anyway." he mumbled, leaning his head against the cool window. akira closed the car door and buckled in levi before buckling herself up. she started her engine and began to drive onto the road. 

once she stopped at a red light, realization hit her. she didn't know where this man lived. she didn't want to bother him while he was tipsy. he could yell at her or something and she didn't want that. 

"well shit.." she whispered to herself. her only option was to go home and thats what she did.

°°°

it was a short drive home, considering the bar was only a few blocks away from her apartment. 

"alright levi. you gotta pull your weight okay? because you are much taller and heavier than me. and i mean that in the most polite way possible." levi only groaned in return before akira got out of her seat and walked over to his side. she helped him out of the passengers sear and closed the door behind him, locking her car. 

she carried him into her apartment building, awkwardly greeting the employee at the counter before heading toward the elevator. she gently placed him on the elevator floor against the wall before pressing floor 15 out of the 20 buttons. akira yawned and looked down at levi. he was really out of it. it was kind of amusing but she held in her laughter. once it got to her floor, akira picked him right back up and walked to her room. room 1507. 

"alright levi. we are home." akira said in slightly strained tone. she unlocked her door and walked right in, being greeted by her cat. 

"ah, hello bean. im so sorry for coming home late. did you watch the house?" she smiled as her cat mewed in response, sitting on the counter.

"who the hell..are you speaking to?" levi mumbled before slowly making his way through her apartment. akira guided him to her bedroom and laid him down on her bed. she wiped her forehead and looked at the male who was slowly getting comfortable in her own bed. in her own spot too.

akira walked out the room and greeted her cat, kissing his head before feeding him dinner. by the time she got back into her room, levi was half-way done unbuttoning his shirt. 

"mr.ackerman what are you doing! please keep your clothes on-" akira looked away, flustered as she closed his shirt up just by pulling the fabric together. 

"its hot. i will do what i want.." levi grumbled before grabbing a hold of her hands and taking them off his shirt. his gentle grip slightly surprised akira, but then again he _was_ drunk. he threw his button up on the floor along with his tie and took off his shoes, then his belt. he kept his pants on though, thank god. 

_i can't believe this is happening. a very attractive man is undressing himself in my room. on MY bed. oh gosh._ akira sighed deeply, getting ahold of herself.

akira quickly laid him down again, her heart rate picking up as she touched his bare chest. he was quite warm. no wonder he took off his shirt. levi quickly fell asleep, cuddling her pillows . 

now that he was handled, akira opened her dresser and grabbed some grey sleeping shorts, a sports bra, and a graphic tee to sleep in. she went into her bathroom and quickly changed, feeling much more comfortable. she then threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and made her way to the other side of the bed. 

akira slowly climbed into bed on the opposite side, rubbing her legs together on the cool bed sheets. she laid her head down and stared at levi's face. he looked much more relaxed when he was asleep. his eyebrows weren't furrowed but there were light wrinkle lines from his around-the-clock frowning. akira could feel herself smiling. maybe he wasn't a mean guy, just keeping up a wall, she thought. he was definitely intimidating though. his high ranking job, sharp facial features and his careless tone.

akira stopped admiring levi's face before getting under the duvet and falling asleep herself.

°°°

a quiet groan escaped levi's lips as he felt something soft brush against him. he slowly lifted his hand and placed it atop of the fluffy object, rubbing it, before opening his eyes. a black cat with white patches nuzzled into his neck, purring loudly.

the male knitted his brows together in confusion before continuing to pet the animal.

"are you hange's, love?" he questioned in a sleepy tone, scratching behind black bean's ear. levi smiled slightly at the cat's affection and sat up, stretching his arms. he looked around and his smile soon disappeared when he realized he was not in his bedroom. 

"what-..the hell." levi's heart rate quickened as he climbed out of the bed. soon enough, his head started pulsing violently. he noticed 2 pills beside a glass of water and quickly downed them, sighing. he touched all over his chest, realizing he was shirtless and his shirt was nowhere in the room. 

_a one night stand?_ he questioned himself, trying to recall last night.

"impossible. i went drinking with hange. so whose house am i.." his words trailed off as he walked out of the unknown bedroom, walking silently down the hallway. black bean soon followed. levi picked up black bean while walking, trying to find out where he was. he could hear someone in the kitchen. the smell of coffee filled his nose. he peeked around the corner to see akira. she was making pancakes and seemed to be lost in thought. 

levi's brows furrowed in confusion as he came from behind the corner and watched her cook for a few seconds before clearing his throat. 

akira gasped and quickly turned around, seeing none other than levi and her cat. it was quite a sight. a shirtless man holding a cute cat. 

"ah. good morning. i see you have met black bean." she chuckled awkwardly before taking the last pancake off the pan and onto the plate on the counter. she placed down the spatula and turned off her stove before quickly disappearing into another room, connected to the kitchen. she came back into the kitchen, holding levi's shirt which was neatly folded, his tie, and his belt. 

"i washed and folded your shirt, ironed your tie, and just placed the belt on top." akira smiled at him before handing him his belongings. levi hadn't said anything yet though. he was still quite confused. he placed the cat down and took his things, looking back at her. 

"thank you.." he finally said, examining his shirt. there was not a wrinkle in sight and his tie was smooth too. levi then placed his belongings on the table near him and looked around. he did a full 360 before he was facing akira again. 

akira was slightly pink and was avoiding eye contact. she wanted to look down but levi may assume she is checking him out. so she looked to the left, standing awkwardly.

"are you alright?" levi finally asked, scanning her facial expression. akira snapped back into reality and nodded quickly, walking away to her coffee maker. 

"yes, i am. it's not everyday you have a very attractive ceo of one of the biggest security systems in the country sleep in your bed and cuddle your cat." she couldn't look at him. not now at least. she was scarlet red in the face. she quickly grabbed 2 mugs from the cabinet and poured the rish coffee into each of them.

_attractive?_ levi rubbed his jaw, holding back a smile. 

"cream? if so, hazelnut or white chocolate?" the smaller female grabbed the 2 creamers from the fridge and looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"uh yes. white chocolate. may i ask what happened last night ms.roberts?" levi pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down, picking up her cat and held black bean on his lap. akira chuckled to herself as she brought 2 plates with pancakes on them to the table. 

"its akira, and here you go. uh, well long story short, you got wasted because you didn't want to deal with your secretary. so you downed quite a few glasses. she was quite entertaining but she got quite drunk herself so lauren took her home. then, lauren told me to take you home but i didn't know where you lived so, i brought you to my apartment. im sorry i didn't ask, i didn't want to bother you while you were tipsy. " akira laughed and rubbed her wrist. it was a habit she did whenever she became awkward or nervous. she quickly got up and grabbed the proper utensils and the 2 coffee mugs on the counter. she made one last round to grab the syrup and placed it on the table. 

"ah, thank you," levi grabbed his pair of utensils and the cup of coffee before taking a sip. "im sorry you had to deal with me last night. i was probably a lot. i don't necessarily drink that carelessly. " he set the mug down and began to cut up his pancakes, pouring syrup evening all over them. he took a bite and paused before taking another bite. it had been forever since he had a warm breakfast. especially made by someone else. 

"well you did suddenly start to undress because you got too warm, other than that you only wanted to sleep." akira couldn't hide her smile while she was eating. she was happy he was content with her pancakes. a chuckle slipped past her lips when she saw her cat reaching his paw out to levi's plate, trying to catch a piece.

levi noticed this and arched a brow, smiling softly as he moved his plate further away from the cat on his lap. he looked at akira and swallowed his food before speaking. 

"i apologize. thank you for the food, and the coffee." he downed the rest of his coffee and food before standing up. hs grabbed his dishes and placed them in the sink. akira liked this side of him. he seemed less guarded. more comfortable. it was nice. she too finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink. 

levi then unconsciously began to stare at her, getting a good look at how she looked her black wavy hair was in a messy bun and she was currently wearing a red oversized hoodie. the sleeves covered most of her hands. 

_cute._ he thought. 

she had simple sleeping shorts on and his eyes soon wandered to her legs. he noticed a tattoo on her thigh. it seemed to be a red inked dragon.

"a thigh tattoo? how..striking." levi smirked and held back a chuckle before putting on his shirt and began to button it up. akira blushed once more, covering her face with the back of her hoodie sleeve covered hand as she opened her dishwasher.

"got it a few years back when i sort of went on a tattoo spree in a 2 year time-span." she cleared her throat as she began to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, pulling up her sleeves. something caught levi's eyes though, another tattoo. 

as soon he finished putting on his belt and tying his tie, he made his way over to her, gently grabbing her arm subconsciously. it was a constellation tattoo. it spread out all over her forearm. levi's fingers gently trailed over her arm, counting each constellation he could see. 

"three?" he questioned, quickly but subtly taking his hands away from her skin as he looked at her. she nodded and pulled down her sleeves again, fiddling with her fingers.

"they are all zodiac constellations. sagittarius, me. virgo, my mother. and aries, my brother." akira smiled shyly and nodded once more before continuing to put the dishes away. 

"very nice." levi stood next to here in silence before realizing something. his head snapped to the clock on the wall and his heart dropped just a little bit. 

"shit. an hour late. hange is going to kill me." levi ran into akiras room and slipped on his shoes and jacket before briskly walking back into the kitchen. he stood quickly close to akira. so close she leaned back on the counter. 

"thank you. for uh, taking care of me." his tone became slightly lower and quieter from the little space that was between them. akira blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly, giving him a soft smile.

"n-no problem. black bean seems to like you. but really, it wasn't a problem." she mentally slapped herself for stuttering in front of him. but levi only smiled and briefly looked at the cat rubbing on his leg before looking back at the shorter female in front of him.

"i guess i will see you around at work then. and please dont speak about this to lauren or hange. or anyone else for that matter, yes?" akira only nodded, pursing her lips together. levi sighed and took out his phone while making his way to the door. he looked back at akira with a small grin before walking out of the door. 

there was definitely going to be a lot of tension at work in the future. 

°°°°°

_6270_

_once again, so sorry for typos._

_im blind as fuck lol._

_november 10th, 9:48pm._

_e.s_


End file.
